


Knowledge

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Drinking, M/M, Party, Stalker Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles crashes in Lydia's bedroom during one of her parties, and Derek comes in to hide there.</p>
<p>He learns some stuff about the popular jock - like the fact that he's fun to flirt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm attempting this [ writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Fourteen.
> 
> Word of the Day: knowledge.

            Never let it be said that Lydia Martin doesn’t know how to throw a good party. However, Stiles isn’t in the mood for a party tonight. Too many drunken people are stumbling around him, laughing loudly at things that aren’t funny, and hugging everyone with a love that they would never do sober. He hates that he acts the same way when he’s drunk.

            He sets his half-full beer cup on the table—someone’s bound to pick it up and chug it—and moves up the stairs. The music is at a volume that’s only comfortable for those who are hammered out of their minds. Stiles knocks on Lydia’s bedroom door. He shouts, “If anyone’s in there, and you’re naked, I’m opening this door in three seconds. _So put your damn clothes on_.”

            He can’t hear anything, and after three seconds pass, he swings the door open only to find an empty room. Relief washes over him as he shuts the door behind him. He looks around Lydia’s room and realizes that his crush on Lydia must be dead. He has no interest in her things. He feels no excitement in being here, being able to learn things about her that he might not otherwise know. Stiles lies on his back on her bed, his shoes kicked off, and closes his eyes.

            There’s that familiar beat of the music, but he can’t hear the lyrics clearly. He hears laughter and a few girlish squeals and shrieks. It’s all muffled, and makes Lydia’s bed the most beautiful spot at this stupid party. He thinks back to his day. He’s here because he hadn’t had the best day. It’s not as though anything major happened—which is part of the problem. Today had been mediocre at best.

            Not one damn thing had happened that Stiles would remember in five years. The thought has been bumming him out, because he doesn’t want his high school years to be spent being boring and mediocre.

            Scott had just started dating Allison. It means less Scott and Stiles time, which is _fine_ because Allison is great. The thing is that Stiles is learning how incredibly boring and _lonely_ he is without Scott. Scott’s with Allison tonight and it blows for Stiles.

            Lydia’s been somewhat nice company, but she’s wrapped up in Jackson sometimes, and Stiles needs new single friends. Or a relationship—Stiles would take one of those. He’d come close with Heather, only to see how Caitlin feels about Heather. He’d stepped back to let them discover their feelings for each other, because he’s positive neither of them are aware. They’ll figure it out.

            Lydia’s bedroom door swings open, and Stiles lifts his head to see whom the intruder is. _No, god no_. “Get out.”

            The tall boy that stumbles in is the captain of the lacrosse and basketball team. He’s never exactly been mean to Stiles, but he hadn’t gone out of his way to be nice either. They’d only conversed a few times, and none of them had been particularly pleasant. He also wouldn’t call them particularly memorable. It’s because of the guy’s looks that Stiles remembers the encounters, if he’s honest.

            It doesn’t matter that Stiles secretly drools about how insanely attractive Derek Hale is though. Their conversations haven’t been interesting in the past, so Stiles would rather Derek not be in Lydia’s room alone with him.

            Stiles drops his head back when Derek Hale just shuts the bedroom door.

            “Can I hide here for a bit?” Derek glances around. “There’s no one else in here?”

            Stiles rolls his eyes. “Nope, I’m alone. And I like it that way. So get out. _Please_.”

            Derek leans against the bedroom door, holding the knob tightly. Stiles lazily rolls his head to the side to look at him. “Uh, Stilinski, right? Just let me hang out here for a bit. I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

            “Nope, don’t care, get out.”

            “What, do you just have claim on this room or something?” Derek asks, tilting his head. Stiles catches the quick worried glance he gives the door though.

            He shrugs. “Maybe I do. Who are you hiding from anyway?”

            “Kate Argent,” Derek responds. There’s weariness to his voice that makes Stiles sit up a bit. He suspects that if he doesn’t learn everything about why Derek’s avoiding his girlfriend, Lydia will be very upset. “She’s _crazy_.”

            “She’s your _girlfriend_ ,” Stiles responds, confused. Maybe they had just had a rough fight or something. They’ve been dating for the past six months—minimum. There are rumours that they’ve been together closer to a year now. Stiles is never quite sure what to believe. They don’t exactly look happy together.

            “No,” he says, shaking his head.

            “You guys broke up?”

            “We were never dating! No one ever believes me, so I don’t expect you to either,” Derek mutters. He sounds defeated, so Stiles does believe him. He’s not sure if Derek would believe him though. “She’s asked me out, sure, but I’ve never said yes. And I’m not quite sure how I always end up as her date for the dances. I just wanted a party without her. She was supposed to be at a family night tonight.”

            Stiles considers his options. He knows that Derek can’t be lying. Kate is Allison’s older sister, and that’s where Scott is right now—at the Argents’ family night. It’s also the reason why Stiles is so incredibly _bored_ at this party. His best friend isn’t around to cheer him on for shots. Danny had tried earlier, but he had been distracted by that new kid, Ethan. (Not that Stiles blames Danny. Ethan is _hot_. And has a twin. _Hotter_. He thinks. Maybe being into twins would be weird, but extra hotness is never bad for eye candy.)

            He could kick Derek back out to the party, leave him defenceless with Kate Argent. He could easily do that. It might even be a little fun to watch—Mr. Popular miserable with the strangest girl to ever attend Beacon Hills High (that might not be accurate, but it’s close enough). However, Stiles had been mentally complaining about having a mediocre day. Having the most popular guy in school alone in a bedroom could be fun—he could ask to hear how crazy Kate is, that is. Derek would never be interested in his pale ass.

            It’s not as if he owes Derek anything. But then again maybe the company would be nice.

            He makes his decision, and says, “If you push the doorknob in and turn it, it locks.”

            Derek’s shoulders fall in relief. He does as Stiles says, and takes a step back from the door. Just then a knock comes. Derek’s head whips around and his expression reads, _I told you so_. His thumb points at the door.

            “ _Der-bear, did I see you come upstairs_?” a familiar voice comes. Stiles wonders if Derek will give him an actual reason to not like Kate, other than the fact that she creeped him out.

            Stiles shoots Derek a dirty look. He so owes him. He shouts out, “It’s Stilinski! I’m _busy_.”

            He can practically hear Kate pout. “ _I heard that Derek just went in here. Is he—?_ ”

            “Kate, fuck off!” Stiles shouts at the door. “I’m alone! Doing things, go away!”

            There’s some shuffling, but by the look on Derek’s face, Stiles figures Kate hasn’t left.

            “Shh,” Derek says as he trips on his way to the bed. He lies down on his stomach, sprawling out beside Stiles. “She’s still there.”

            Stiles lazily looks at Derek. His eyes narrow after a second and keeping his voice low, he says, “You owe me big.”

            “Whatever you want,” Derek says with a yawn. “I just want some peace and quiet.”

            Just then, Derek’s phone starts vibrating. He scrambles to turn it off, and looks up at Stiles in a panicked look. Stiles had seen Kate’s name flash across the screen. God, does she never let up? Granted, it’s been about 40 seconds, but Stiles is already annoyed by her presence.

            “Fuck you,” Stiles mutters. Then he lets out the best fake moan he can muster. “ _God, yes_.”

            Derek tilts his head in confusion. Stiles lets out a longer moan before he realizes that Derek has no idea what’s going on.

            “Dude, I just told Kate that I was _busy_ in here _alone_ , and she definitely heard your phone vibrate because how _loud_ is that thing…but it could pass as a vibrator, so…” Stiles waves a hand around. “God, get there faster.”

            “ _Oh_ ,” Derek whispers. He doesn’t look disgusted, just intrigued. Scott usually makes a face whenever Stiles talks about masturbating. Stiles _knows_ Scott masturbates just as much as he does.

            “ _Stiles!_ ” Kate’s voice comes from the other side of the door suddenly. “ _Are you…masturbating_?”

            “I hate you,” Stiles mutters. Then louder, he shouts, “Go away, Kate! Fuck!”

            A low moan rumbles out of him, and Stiles has to admit, he’s good at fake noises. By the expression on Derek’s face, he’s _excellent_ at fake moaning.

            “ _Gross, Stilinski!_ ” Kate shouts, with a disgusted noise. Then they hear her stomping down the hall.

            “You know she’s going to tell everyone right?” Derek asks, watching Stiles carefully. He shifts under the steady gaze.

            “Yeah, but it’s whatever. No one will be surprised. They expect that kind of shit from me,” Stiles says. He looks up at Lydia’s ceiling thoughtfully. “Plus it won’t be news that I use a vibrator from time to time.”

            “You do?” Derek asks, surprised. Stiles nods. There’s a moment of hesitation before Derek follows that question with another. “What’s that like?”

            Stiles grins. Scott had asked the same question once—it was big for Scott, since he usually tells Stiles to stop talking because he doesn’t want the mental images. He swears that most guys are interested in vibrators, but feel as if they might take away their masculinity or heterosexuality. He could be wrong, but man, they’re missing out. “It’s really fucking nice. It gives you the kind orgasm that makes you real sleepy because you’re all warm and satisfied.”

            “Huh,” the jock says beside him. “I’ve never had one of those.”

            Stiles rolls his head to look at Derek. “You’re missing out man. They’re _great_.”

            Derek’s got a thoughtful expression on his face. It surprises Stiles. He nods and then says, “Out of curiousity, are you gay? Or do you just like butt play?”

            “I’m bisexual,” Stiles answers easily. “Are you straight?”

            Derek lets out a laugh that surprises them both. He says, “I’ve never been asked that before. Usually it’s _are you gay_? But no, I don’t think that I identify as straight.”

            Since Derek isn’t elaborating on what he _does_ identify as, Stiles doesn’t think it’s his right to ask. He just nods and then looks back up at the ceiling. He thinks Derek’s face is more interesting though. “So why is Kate crazy? Other than the fact that she thinks you two are dating and has convinced the entire school of it? How did she even manage that by the way?”

            Derek seems to settle into Lydia’s bed. He takes a moment before he responds. “She has this weird obsession with me and my family. I have no idea why. Maybe she lacks the love and support in hers. Her sister seems to be well adjusted though. Kate started following me around places, pretending that it was a complete coincidence.”

            “Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, and three times is a pattern,” Stiles repeats his father’s words quietly.

            “Exactly,” Derek says, sounding pleased. “Then she just joined in whatever I was doing. She kept coming on to me and I had to turn her down every time. Not only that, but she twisted things so that for the last two dances, I’ve _somehow_ been stood up. She swooped in to play hero, and by this point, everyone thinks we’re dating because she’s _everywhere_. And I want to be _nowhere_ with her, near her, around her, in the same town as her.”

            “That’s rough, dude,” Stiles says. His lips curl up as he looks at Derek and asks, “Are you really that special?”

            “No!” Derek says, but he laughs. “No, I’m _boring_. I’m dull. I’m a closet nerd.”

            “I call bullshit on that.” Stiles snorts in disbelief.

            “No, no, you can ask my personal stalker. I spend hours in the library on the third floor in the back corner—by the mythology that no one ever touches.” Derek shrugs.

            “Wow, I might actually get drunk on all this knowledge of the school’s favourite boy,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

            Derek grows quiet though, and then says after a long moment, “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

            “I’ll try my best to resist stalking your pretty ass,” Stiles retorts.

            “You think my ass is pretty?” Derek questions softly.

            “Eh,” Stiles responds, but he’s grinning. “It ain’t bad.”

            “Thanks, I guess,” Derek says. He rolls his eyes though. “I’m sure you have a nice ass too.”

            “Oh yeah? You like what you see?” Stiles asks, laughing now. He rolls over so that his ass is facing Derek. “Do you?”

            Derek snorts. “I was right. It’s a nice ass.”

            “Aw, my heart is fluttering. You wanna spank it?” Stiles says, because he has no filter and he’s enjoying himself. Then Derek’s hand makes contact with Stiles’ ass. It’s brief, it’s not painful, and it’s _hot_. He flips back over to look at Derek. “Did you just spank me?”

            “Oh, was that not a request?” Derek counters. His eyes seem to sparkle with amusement and challenge.

            “No,” Stiles says, quietly.

            “Oh, listen, um, I’m sorry,” Derek starts, stumbling over his words. “I didn’t mean to—I just thought…”

            “It’s cool, dude,” Stiles says, snorting. He shoves Derek’s shoulder. “I was kidding. No wonder why Kate’s stalking you.”

            “Shut up, it’s not my fault.”

            There’s some worry in his tone, so Stiles assures him with, “No, it’s not. I really am sorry that Kate’s stalking you.”

            “Thanks,” Derek mumbles. He looks embarrassed now. “Sorry, about, uh, spanking you. I don’t really do that kind of thing.”

            “It’s all good,” Stiles says lightly. “I asked for it.”

            “But you didn’t,” Derek says clearly.

            “I asked if you wanted to. You did. Nothing bad about that. If I roll over and ask you politely to spank me, will you?” Stiles asks.

            “Nope.”

            “Crushing my mood,” Stiles says. “I was kind of hoping you thought I was irresistible.”

            Derek doesn’t say anything to that, so they fall into silence. It gives Stiles a minute to recognize that he and Derek had been flirting. There’s no other word for it. Derek had _spanked_ him. He looks at the dude, and feels a little guilty for judging him based on a few encounters.

            Then again, it’s not as thought Derek had ever seemed like he could be like this around Stiles. He’d always been a little standoffish, but never enough that Stiles would be able to call him out on it.

            “So why are you in here? Avoiding the party?” Derek asks, breaking the silence.

            “Couldn’t seem to be bothered to get drunk tonight,” Stiles says, shrugging. “Drunk people are annoying when you’re sober.”

            “I agree.”

            “I was supposed to be here with my best bud, Scott. But Allison invited him to her family night,” Stiles finds himself telling Derek for reasons he’s unsure of. Derek scrunches his nose a little. “He’s usually the one who helps me get drunk. It’s not that fun without him. I guess that’s why I’m not drunk, actually.”

            Derek shifts and then he pulls out a small silver flask. “Want some? It’s pure whiskey.”

            Stiles snorts. “As opposed to what? Sinful whiskey?”

            “I meant…” Derek says, and something about his tone holds a few keys of insecurity.

            “I know what you meant. Sure, I’ll have some of your whiskey.” Stiles grabs the flask from Derek’s hand. He opens it carefully, and takes a swig. He coughs after a second, and then has to sit up to breathe properly. “Oh god, that’s disgusting.”

            “Shut up,” Derek responds as he takes the flask. He sits up with Stiles. “Do you want to get drunk or not?”

            “Buzz, let’s get a buzz,” Stiles tells him.

            “Deal,” Derek says, passing the flask back to Stiles. He takes another swig. “Erica was going to be my drinking buddy, but then Kate arrived.”

            “Fuck Kate,” Stiles says, handing the flask back.

            Derek snorts. “No thank you.”

            Stiles blinks and then starts laughing. He shoves Derek’s shoulder lightly. “That was good.”

            “Sure,” Derek says, shrugging. He takes another swig of the flask. “She’s intense. I don’t know how to…get rid of her, I guess.”

            “Date someone else, or something,” Stiles suggests. “Then everyone will stop thinking you’re dating Kate.”

            “I wish,” Derek mutters. “No one believes me. Uh, Stilinski?”

            “Yeah?” Stiles asks after he finishes another swig. God, he needs to slow down.

            “Would you?”

            “Would I…?” Stiles asks, waving a hand in the air.

            “Would you date me?” Derek asks.

            Stiles glances over at him and shrugs. “Maybe, but we’re definitely not there yet. Give it five more minutes.”

            Derek laughs.

            “Seriously, dude, tell me all your secrets,” Stiles says, lazily. “I want to have all this knowledge that no one else does.”

            “That sounds dangerous,” Derek deadpans. But then he nudges his shoulder into Stiles’.

            It’s a night for new beginnings, Stiles realizes. When they lie back down, Stiles’ head is against Derek’s shoulder. Neither of them seems to be bothered by that though.

            The night continues with stupid jokes, small secrets, and moments of silence. They share their favourite music, finding it to be similar and yet different. They make quiet promises of movies they’d like to watch together, and tell each other stories about their childhoods.

            “Cora and Laura _love_ pranks,” Derek tells him at one point.

            Another conversation starts with, “So Scott made a fool out of himself trying to get Allison’s attention.”

            “Did you always like Lydia?” Derek asks after a long pause.

            “No,” Stiles responds.

            “I don’t know about you, but I’m buzzed now,” Derek announces after they’ve been together for almost two hours.

            Stiles nods in agreement. “Me too, Hale. You know that I thought you were boring.”

            “I _am_.”

            “No, you’re kind of fascinating,” Stiles tells him, rolling over so that his hand is on Derek’s shoulder and he can see him better. “I mean, _first_ off, you don’t want to embarrass Kate, so you let people think you’re together. Secondly, you’re a closet nerd—your words, not mine. And you like romantic comedies. You’re a total softie.”

            Derek just looks at him, pleased.

            “You’re super close with your sisters, and I’ve noticed when you talk about them, your voice gets excited—even when you’re insulting them,” Stiles says, with a chuckle.

            “Stiles, do you think—?”

            The question is cut off when the bedroom door swings open. Stiles had almost forgotten that they were in Lydia’s bed, at her party. They both look up to see Lydia Martin standing there, herself. She raises an eyebrow.

            “Of course you’d be in here, Stiles. And of course, you’re fully clothed with one of the hottest guys at school. God,” she says, shaking her head. “Out, you two. Party’s over.”

            Stiles scrambles to get up and Derek does the same. They don’t look at each other though, and Stiles wonders if the magic’s ruined. He grabs his shoes. “Great party, Lyds.”

            “Thanks,” she says with a smile.

            Stiles and Derek rush down the stairs. “I’m surprised we didn’t hear the lack of people.”

            “I’m not,” Derek says.

            Stiles glances at him when they get outside of Lydia’s house. “So where do we go from here?”

            Derek seems to think about this for a minute. He then answers with, “Has it been five minutes yet?”

            Stiles laughs, leaning into Derek, and asks, “Wanna walk me home?”

            “Yeah, I do.”

           

♚♞♚♞♚♞

 

            “You know what’s nice?” Stiles asks Derek a few weeks later.

            “What’s that?”

            “I know what it’s like to kiss you,” Stiles whispers as Kate glares at them. “And she doesn’t.”

            “You’re petty,” Derek insults him, but Stiles kisses him anyway.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this one feels...off because the effort for this fic was weak. I'm tired from work yesterday, so I'm going to try to make it up to everyone by doing a better job for tomorrow! 
> 
> (At least this is a challenge and not all my fics have to be perfect).


End file.
